


Drunk Mitaka

by Jathis



Series: Hux's Little Brother Techie [23]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Asexual Character, Brothers, Drunkenness, Gen, Humor, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 03:57:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6499864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mitaka is wasted with Hux's little brother</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk Mitaka

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rudbeckia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rudbeckia/gifts).



He laughed as his friend hugged him tight around his middle, pressing his lips against the side of his neck in a ticklish kiss. “Doph!” he whined, tilting his head back.

“Yer always so...nice,” Mitaka mumbled, giggling as he tried to remember to keep one foot in front of the other as they walked. The pair had snuck off onto a nearly planet to visit a tavern and while Techie had declined to drink anything too strong, Mitaka found that he was quite intoxicated. This intoxication made him feel incredibly friendly with the other, hugging and kissing on him the entire way back between fits of giggles.

Techie did not mind his friend's behavior. He rather liked it, guiding him towards his bedroom as he tried to stop him from falling over or bumping into a wall. “We're almost there,” he promised him. “I'll help you get in your pajamas and then we can lie down and...”

“And we kin cuddle?”

“Yes, we can cuddle.”

“I like cuddlin' wiff you.”

He laughed and kissed the corner of Mitaka's mouth. “I like cuddling with you too!” he said. “You always make me feel safe and warm. I...”

“Lieutenant Mitaka!”

They both froze up at the sound of General Hux's voice. The older Hux stormed up to the pair, eyes blazing with fury as he focused his attention on Mitaka for now. “Are you drunk?” he demanded.

“Brother, we just went out for some fun...” Techie tried.

“Mitaka!”

“...my frien' is helpin' me,” Mitaka said.

Hux frowned and looked at Techie. “Has he tried to force himself on you?”

“I...what..? No! Brother, Mitaka would never..!”

Mitaka threw his arms around Techie, hugging him tight. “I luff Techie! I'd never hurt him! Ever!” he mumbled into his shoulder.

The corner of Hux's eye twitched ever so slightly in anger. “...Help him to bed before someone sees him,” he hissed. “And then report to me so I can keep you safe!”

“Brother, he's not going to try anything...”

“He might!”

“Brother!”

“Bren!”

“Mitaka!” Mitaka giggled.

The General sighed at this display, forced to give in as he waved the pair away. “Get him out of here! Now!”

Techie smiled and saluted to his brother, turning his attention back to Mitaka and leading him the rest of the way back to his bedroom.

 


End file.
